


The Perfect Date

by swanqueenfic13



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is injured, F/F, Valentine's Gay Fluff, Weekend Getaway, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9751694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenfic13/pseuds/swanqueenfic13
Summary: After working the longest case of her life, Alex just wants to crash in her bed and not move. Maggie seems to have other plans.Or: this was meant to be a quick thing and it ended up much longer and it's really gay and fluffy





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: this takes place on Valentine's Gay 2018, so a year from now. Also, assumed background Supercorp just for plot.

“Danvers,” Alex sighed as she answered her phone. It had been one of those days at the DEO that was actually 72 full hours of working without going home, constantly working. She had only gotten in a few twenty-minute naps over the past few days before they finally caught the rogue band of criminals running around using stolen alien tech to perform hate crimes on aliens. After CADMUS, small groups of like-minded and hateful individuals started targeting the alien population, making an issue for both the DEO and the NCPD. Unfortunately, they didn’t know anything about any of the other groups in the area. J’onn had forced her to take the next three days as a mandatory vacation but she knew she could negotiate him down to one and a half days- their work was just  _ so important _ .

“Hey babe,” Maggie said. Immediately Alex stopped walking and smiled in the middle of her stairwell. 

“Mags,” Alex said softly, closing her eyes for a moment and leaning against the wall- God, she was  _ tired _ .

“I’ve missed you, babe. But I saw you caught those guys on the news and J’onn told me you may have a few days off work.” There’s a lilt in her voice that tells Alex that Maggie probably had quite a bit to do with getting those days off of work. 

“Three days,” Alex supplies through a yawn, blinking sleepily. “I’m not allowed to set foot in the DEO until Tuesday morning.”

“Well, that leaves you and me with tonight, Saturday, Sunday, and Monday, hmm?” Alex wonders if her phone is starting to malfunction because there’s a weird echoey quality to Maggie’s voice. “And I think you’re tired so you should take that time to relax.” Maggie’s voice is getting louder. “And I may or may not have a plan to help you do that.” Alex closes her eyes again.

“Mhmm? What’s that?” She yawns.

“Turn around and I’ll show you,” Maggie whispers. And Alex makes a surprised noise, opening her eyes blearily as she turns around to find Maggie on the step behind her, smiling so hard that all of her dimples are on full display (which Kara lovingly calls  _ triple-dimple _ ). “Hi, baby,” she grins, steadying Alex when she startles a bit. Alex quickly leans in to kiss her and Maggie smiles, holding onto her elbow as Alex sways.

“Missed you,” Alex murmurs against her lips, finally standing up and regaining her composure. Sure, she was dead on her feet but there was no need to make Maggie think she wasn’t awake enough for  _ her girlfriend. _

“Mmm, well, I have a plan to fix that. You and I are going away for a long weekend. So let’s go upstairs, grab the bag I packed for you, and get in my car,” Maggie whispers, tugging Alex’s hand up the few remaining stairs and into her apartment, unlocking the door for Alex.

“What?” Alex mutters bemusedly. Maggie just chuckles, switching out Alex’s work duffel for the small suitcase she had packed for the trip earlier that afternoon when she made the plans.

“When I saw you solved the case, I knew you’d need a little break. So I planned a trip for you and me. Is- is that okay?” A flicker of anxiety, a fear of having overstepped passes over Maggie’s face so Alex grabs her by the cheeks and kisses her.

“‘S perfect,” Alex mutters, struggling to stifle another yawn even as she kisses Maggie.

“Am I boring you, Danvers?” Maggie teases, taking the suitcase in one hand and Alex’s hand in another, letting go of the suitcase handle as she takes the keys and locks up. Alex figures they were barely in her apartment for more than five minutes. She balances the keys between her fingers as she grips the suitcase, unwilling to let go of Alex’s hand.

“No, never,” Alex swears. “Jus’ so sleepy. Haven’t slept in… five days? Maybe longer?” Alex just blinks sleepily, lets Maggie guide her down the stairs and towards the parking lot.

“Alex, babe, you can’t do that. You gotta take care of yourself,” Maggie frowns.

“I’m  _ fine _ . We had to find these guys! And I took power naps,” Alex protests.

“And now you’re so tired you’re practically going to fall over right here in the parking garage,” Maggie argues. Alex just sighs heavily, leaning against Maggie’s convertible while Maggie puts the suitcase in the back seat, nestled next to another suitcase which she can assume is Maggie’s. Maggie closes the back door, turning to smile at Alex. “You know what, let’s talk about this later. This drive is a few hours. You can sleep on the way.” She opens Alex’s door and closes it behind her before climbing into the driver’s side.

“Where are we going?” Alex murmurs, already buckled and nuzzling into her own shoulder in the front seat.

“You’ll see when we get there. Close your eyes, babe. Go to sleep and I’ll wake you when we get there,” Maggie whispers. Alex nods, asleep before they even leave the parking spot. Maggie just smiles, fixes her hair and makes sure Alex is warm enough before turning the radio on low volume and draping a blanket over Alex before pulling out of the spot and driving away.

 

Maggie drives in silence, occasionally looking over to find Alex snoring lightly or mumbling in her sleep, frowning and whining. When that happened, Maggie would run her fingers through her hair, squeeze Alex’s shoulder, hold her hand. And every time, Alex’s face would smooth, she’d shift closer to Maggie, and she’d sigh. Alex didn’t wake up, even when they got to the rental cottage. Lena Luthor had given Maggie the keys to her own private cottage (though Maggie knew it was much more upscale than any other cottage she’d ever seen) that afternoon. Each woman dating one-half of the Danvers sisters made Maggie and Lena bond pretty quickly, especially since Maggie always seemed to be on Lena’s side even when the rest of the police force questioned her. So when Maggie asked for recommendations for a relaxing stay, Lena just handed over the key, not even accepting Maggie’s offer to repay her.

( _ “I rarely have the time to take off anyway. Someone should use it,” Lena had said, waving her hand dismissively. Maggie just grinned, rushing forward to give Lena a quick hug. She knew that Lena never seemed  _ warm and fuzzy _ but she had seen the way Lena held onto Kara. Lena stood still for a moment, shocked, and Maggie was already pulling away, an apology on her lips when Lena pulled her into a bone-crushing hug, smiling when she finally pulled away. “Enjoy the cottage,” Lena smirked as Maggie left. _ )

Alex stayed sleeping even as Maggie brought their bags inside, weaving through the long, wood finished hallways to find the master bedroom. Maggie is gaping at the size, at the picture windows facing the cliff overlooking the water, at the fireplace with the TV hanging above it. Worried that Alex will wake up while she stands her with mouth open so she hurries back out only to find Alex still asleep, chewing on her thumbnail in her sleep. There’s nothing left to bring inside except Alex now, so Maggie steels herself and starts to wake her.

“Alex, Alex, babe, wake up,” she whispers gently. She puts a hand on Alex’s cheek and she leans into it, humming softly and scrunching her nose. “That’s it, pretty girl. C’mon, we just need to get inside and you can go back to sleep.”

“Mmm, no, I’m up,” Alex groans, opening her eyes and leaning forward to kiss Maggie, who happily meets her halfway. “How long was I out? Where are we?”

“Coos Bay, Oregon.,” Maggie replies, intertwining their fingers as Alex gets out of the car, blinking sleepily and squinting to look around. “Baby Luthor let me borrow her cottage for a weekend getaway.”

“That’s like… a few hours away. Did you drive that long all by yourself? No one to talk to?” Alex asks guiltily. “What is that, three hours?”

“Four. Well, four and a half. I stopped for food. And before you ask, yes I got you some and I dropped it in the kitchen,” Maggie beams, watching Alex’s expression go from sleepy confusion to awe and amazement as they enter the cottage. It’s got high ceilings with exposed wood beams and hardwood floors in all of the hallways. The kitchen and living room have an open floor plan, blending into each other across the hallway. There are big black leather couches all facing a stone fireplace. The kitchen appliances are all state of the art chrome. Alex lets go of Maggie’s hand to walk around, jaw dropped in quiet amazement.

“This is amazing,” Alex exhales. “I can’t believe she just- just  _ gave it to you _ .”

“Well, it’s only for a weekend. And I guess she can’t get up here often so… She wanted it to get used,” Maggie shrugs, laughing slightly as Alex sidetracks in her exploration to grab her bag of fast food, munching on the french fries as she explores further into the cottage.

“Shit, Mags! There’s a hot tub in here! With windows looking out to the cliff! Remind me to thank Kara for finally getting her shit together and asking Lena out!” Alex shouts. Maggie barks out a laugh and kicks off her shoes, sliding down the hallway to join her girlfriend as they run around the cottage, shouting out their latest find ( _ “Maggie, the TV in the living room is hidden behind a wall- isn’t that cool?” “Alex, check this out. There’s a little loft up here that you can climb too!” _ ). 

 

They settled in for an early night less than an hour after they finally explored the whole cottage. Or we'll, it wasn't quite early since they arrived around 10 PM so it was more like midnight when they finally collapsed into the California king sized bed. And even though Alex had slept the entire way there, she was still exhausted and yawning as she turned to face Maggie, smiling sleepily. Maggie just tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. 

“We have all weekend, babe. Sleep. Rest. We can do more stuff tomorrow,” Maggie whispers. She knew that Alex had probably been awake for longer than she's admitted and taken far fewer naps than implied. 

“Mmkay, love you,” she murmurs, rolling over so Maggie can cuddle up to her back, holding her. 

Once she's certain Alex is sound asleep, Maggie kisses her jawline and murmurs, “happy early Valentine's Day, babe.” 

 

They spend most of the next day inside, relaxing as Alex catches up on her sleep.

“I can’t believe you let me sleep until two in the afternoon,” Alex grumbled through a mouthful of the sandwich Maggie had made. She had woken up to a big empty bed, momentarily panicking and confused, not really remembering where she was. Once it all came back to her, she slipped on a pair of thick, fluffy socks and padded down the hall to find Maggie making lunch in the kitchen. Alex’s eyes grew wide when she noticed the clock behind Maggie’s head.

“You clearly needed it,” Maggie retorts, biting back a smirk as Alex eats the sandwich Maggie had made for herself. She just shook her head, smiling and moving to make another sandwich. “If you didn’t push yourself so hard and stay up so long, you wouldn’t have to crash like this and sleep until the afternoon,” she adds, turning around just in time to see Alex rolling her eyes.

“Whatever,” she grumbled, but her yawn betrayed her still-lingering exhaustion. Maggie resolves then and there to spend the rest of the day watching movies on the couch.

Alex pretended to complain and grumble but she happily curled up with Maggie, kissing her slowly as they sat. And well, if her hand drifted lower to slip under Maggie’s waistband, Maggie wouldn’t complain. Because no matter how tired she was before, Maggie always knew exactly how to wake her up.

 

When Alex woke early the next morning, she was glad to find her wetsuit and a surfboard Maggie must have brought in the front hallway. She smiled fondly, left a note for Maggie on the bedside table and made her way down the cliff path to the little strip of beach. As she dove into the water, paddling out and letting the water wash over her, Alex realized exactly how much she missed this. Ever since she moved to National City, she hadn’t had the time or opportunity to surf much. When she was in Midvale, it had been her escape. It had been the thing that could clear her mind, make her feel closer to Jeremiah, the one thing she was better than Kara at (that stopped being her reason for liking surfing eventually, but Alex was a petty, jealous little teenager).

The waves weren’t great, but Alex stayed out there for so long, just reminiscing and loving the burn in her muscles, in her lungs, in her abs. She stays in the water until she catches sight of Maggie standing on the beach, beaming. She’s too far out to actually see Maggie’s dimples, but she smiles to herself, knowing they’re there. So she waves to Maggie and catches one last wave, letting it bring her into shore. She drags the board up the beach before reaching down to disconnect the ankle strap and rush forward to meet Maggie.

“Ah! You’re so cold,” Maggie laughs as Alex hugs her, not caring that she’s wet and smells like seaweed and salt. Maggie kisses her anyway, tasting the sea on her lips. “I loved watching you surf,” Maggie whispers in her ear. Alex blushes and smiles at her, pulling back but intertwining their fingers.

“Yeah?”

“Oh, absolutely. Pretty sexy, too,” she winks. Emboldened by a sudden rush o confidence, Alex smirks and lowers her voice to make it more sultry.

“Yeah? How sexy?” Maggie chuckles lowly.

“I don’t know if I can  _ tell you _ ,” she hints. 

“So… Show me?” Alex asks. And Maggie nods and Maggie kisses her hard, kisses her long, kisses her rough. Fingers tangled in wet, salty locks and nails scraping at her arms through her wetsuit and then Maggie pulls away, leaving Alex panting with mussed hair and bruised swollen lips. Alex just smiles, grabbing Maggie by the hand and pulling her back up the path and into the cottage.

 

“I thought we could do something different tonight,” Alex suggests, biting her lip nervously. Maggie just looked up from her book and  _ God _ Alex swooned because how could she make sitting and reading so sexy?

“Sure. What’ve you got planned?” Maggie puts the book aside.

“A surprise.”

“A surprise?” Maggie raises one eyebrow. “Detectives have a tendency to ruin surprises.”

“I can keep it a surprise,” Alex swears. Maggie just smirks. “I can!”

“Okay. So, what should I wear for this surprise?”

“Just be comfy. Maybe those nice jeans and that black and white flannel?” Maggie nods and goes back to her book while Alex bustles around, keeping herself busy and preparing the surprise, being careful to try and keep it from Maggie just down the hall. Maggie, meanwhile, pretended not to hear Alex trying to cook in the kitchen.

 

“Okay, you can open your eyes now,” Alex grinned, swinging their intertwined fingers a bit as Maggie opened her eyes as let out a little gasp. Alex had led her down to the inlet of water and found a grassy spot where she had set out the entire picnic, the area framed by candles, waiting to be lit. Alex bounces on her toes while Maggie takes in the whole scene, from the wicker basket sitting on top of the blanket right down to the sun setting on the horizon, painting the sky with beautiful reds and pinks and purples. “Do you like it?” Alex asks, a little insecure since Maggie still hasn’t said anything. Maggie turns to look at her and Alex is surprised to find tears welling in her eyes. She’d start panicking but Maggie is also triple-dimple smiling, so she’s just a little confused.

“Al, this is… it’s amazing. I can’t believe you did this for me,” she says softly.

“Please,” Alex scoffs. “All I did was make some of that pasta that you like and put it in the basket.” Maggie scoffed and pulled Alex closer by the front of her shirt.

“You,” Maggie says lowly, poking Alex’s chest. “You took the time and you thought of something I’d like. You worked hard to make me food- because we all know you’re culinary-challenged,” she adds and Alex rolls her eyes, smiling. Maggie continues, letting her gaze drop down to Alex’s lips before continuing, poking her in the chest again. “You made me this beautiful picnic and you somehow snuck out to set all this up- and don’t think I won’t be asking you how you snuck around my detective skills to do that- and you worked so hard to surprise me. And you always try to take care of me and make me feel so loved. So yes. Thank you for this and… thank you for- for- for being you, I guess.”

“I love you,” Alex beams, tugging Maggie in for a long kiss. When she pulls away, both women stood with their eyes closed for a moment, still savoring the moment even after over a whole year together. “I love you, but we should eat before the food gets too cold.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Maggie murmurs and Alex beams, her cheeks turning pink as they settle down on the blanket to start eating.

 

Later, once they finished the picnic, they laid back and looked up at the sky. They interlaced their fingers and Alex was pointing up, telling Maggie all of the stories of Kryptonian constellations. They can’t see them from Earth, she explains, but she still tells her all of the stories that Kara taught her. Maggie’s laughing and starts contributing all of the Greek stories and constellations that she loved so much in high school and college (okay, so Alex wasn’t the only nerd in this relationship). After a while, they lapsed into silence. Alex nearly snorted when she heard the music playing from the boat that’s been docked in the bay all evening. 

“Al?” Maggie murmured, watching Alex starts to stand, holding out her hand to help Maggie up.

“I may hate country music, but you can’t deny that this moment  _ really _ calls for it. So, Maggie Sawyer, would you do me the honor of giving me this dance?” Maggie tilts her head for a moment but allows Alex to pull her up. Maggie reaches up to rest her arms on Alex’s shoulders, interlacing her fingers behind Alex’s neck. Hesitantly, Alex places her hands on Maggie’s hip. Smiling, Maggie takes a step closer to rest her head on Alex’s chest as they sway back and forth. In the distance, Maggie hears the music suddenly getting louder. 

“The guy on the boat is giving us a thumbs up,” Alex says, craning her neck to see, laughing and smirking. Maggie just grins and sings along softly (it’s not  _ her _ fault that Fletcher likes to play country music in the bullpen while she’s doing paperwork).

_ “I don’t dance, but here I am spinning you ‘round and around in circles. It ain’t my style, but I don’t care ‘cause I’d do anything with you anywhere,” _ Maggie croons softly. Her voice cracks and it’s rough and raspy and scratchy but it is the most beautiful thing Alex has ever heard.

“I love you, Maggie. Happy Valentine’s Day,” Alex whispers, pressing a kiss to the top of Maggie’s head. She was almost embarrassed when she realized earlier that day that this was probably a romantic Valentine’s Day getaway. After last year’s debacle with the celebration of Valentine’s Day, Alex had resolved not to make it a huge thing this year, but here Maggie was, planning this trip and surprising her, literally carrying her when she was too exhausted to even move.

“It means a lot to you and you mean a lot to me so…” Maggie just shrugs, the corners of her lips turning up in a small, shy smile. Alex just draws her closer, hugging her to her chest and spinning in lazy circles. She hears the chorus repeating again so Alex joins in on the singing. Her voice is a little steadier than Maggie’s but they blend well together.

_ “I don’t dance, but here I am spinning you ‘round and around in circles. It ain’t my style, but I don’t care ‘cause I’d do anything with you anywhere. Yeah, girl, you’ve got me in the palm of your hand. ‘Cause I don’t dance.” _ The song fades out as the two women hold each other, spinning in circles and completely wrapped up in each other.


End file.
